Queen Canary
by Ghost000000
Summary: This is an Adult story that contains futa sex. Sara Lance has been trying to live a regular vigilante life after the Legends disbanded and Thea arrives in town. They meet up, get caught up with each other, and then become intimate. I do plan on having multiple chapters for this story. Alternate timeline where Thea doesn't go into a coma after the Season 5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sara Lance woke up to the sound of her alarm, rubbing her eyes. Even though she has the day off from her new job, she's still in a sour mood. Every day is a reminder that she could be actually doing something of worth. After Rip disbanded the Legends and took the Waverider, they have all been trying to establish new lives in the modern day. Well, Mick is more or less doing what he used to do, but other than that, it has been a struggle for everyone. But it is especially hard for Sara. It isn't easy for someone who has died and been resurrected to be hired. True, she still does some crime fighting, but she wants to get back with the Legends to do bigger work.

But she supposes that's in the past now. It has been about a month since they were disbanded. She got up and began to get dressed. As she was getting some coffee, she got a text. A little early at just a little past 8am, but whatever. The text is actually from Thea Queen. Sara heard that she helped Oliver and his team rescue his son from Lian Yu. Thea got a couple of broken ribs and some scars, but she seems to be holding up. Anyway, Thea is in town, taking some time away from Star City and Oliver, and wanted to know if she wanted to meet up for some breakfast.

It has been a while since she spent anytime with Thea. Back before she joined the League, she did have a little bit of a crush on Thea. But she was Oliver's little sister, so she never really did anything about it. She texted back telling her to meet her at the café across from her apartment building. Sara looked at herself in the mirror to see if jeans and a plain blue shirt is good enough for meeting Thea. After deciding yes, she headed out to the café.

It didn't take long for Thea to show up after Sara. They hugged and sat down and got caught up. Sara told Thea that she hasn't been really doing anything big lately, mainly just trying to get used to a more regular life. Thea told her that after healing up from Lian Yu, she decided she needed to get away for a little bit.

"I kind of want to have what you have. Just get a job in a city where I'm not being dragged into near death experiences." Thea said.

"Well, I guess this city is about as good as any other." Sara then suggested, "If you are looking for anywhere to stay, you can crash on my couch."

"No, I don't want to impose."

"Oh, please. I could use some company."

"Well…if your sure. But only until I get my own place! I actually have a job interview today at City Hall. Can I just drop off my stuff at your place and unpack when I get back?"

"Of course. Come one, it's just right there." Both of them got up and paid for their breakfast. "By the way, I like your red polka dot blouse."

"Oh, thanks! I tried looking for something that matches my dress skirt." They talked some more as Thea and Sara got the two suitcases from her car and walked over to the building and up to Sara's apartment. Sara then saw Thea off as she got back to her car and drove off to her interview. It was then Sara remembered she had to be careful about hiding her secret from Thea around the apartment. Oliver was able to be fine with it for the most part, but she isn't sure how Thea would react. She went back up to her apartment to find some space for Thea's stuff.

Thea came back to the apartment a little past 1pm. Sara was on the couch watching some TV movies, drinking her third beer.

"Hey! How was that interview?" Sara asked.

"Great! I actually got the job. They told me I can start next week on Monday. May I?" Thea asked holding a beer from the fridge.

"Go ahead. You have to celebrate." Thea sat down next to Sara on the couch. "By the way, that closet room right there has a spare dresser that I put your clothes in." She pointed to the door to the left of the TV. "I don't have a spare bed, so I hope this couch is ok."

"It's fine." Thea said. They spent another hour just watching TV movies, with Sara on beer number 4 and Thea on number 3. They were starting to feel pretty close after not really seeing each for a while. So much so that Sara began talking a little more openly.

"You know, I never really said this because I was secretly with Oliver, but I thought you were pretty cute." Sara said.

"Shut up! No you didn't." Thea laughed a little but Sara thought she saw her blush a little bit.

"I did." Sara said. There was a little look on Thea's face that got Sara curious. "What?"

"Can I be honest a little bit." Sara nodded. "I will always care for Roy and I have been with a couple other guys, but I have found myself a little attracted to certain girls. I'm not quite sure what that means. Especially since I do actually find myself attracted to you. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" Thea began getting up, but Sara grabbed her hand and motioned for her to sit back down.

"No, it's fine. You can like both. I mean, I still like you. I mean REALLY like you." Sara smiled, which was returned by Thea. They found their mouths slowly getting closer together. Sara put her hand around Thea's head and brought her in for a kiss. Thea wrapped her arms around Sara as they passionately kissed each other. Thea then started kissing Sara's neck and got on her lap. Sara wanted to slow things down because she wasn't ready for Thea to know what she was hiding. But she was stuck in the moment. She was deeply enjoying what was happening. So much so, that Thea felt something.

"Hmm?" Thea slid down to the ground and started to take Sara's pants off. She only had to pull them partly down to see that Sara's secret was a surprisingly big penis. There was a look of surprise on Thea's face that brought Sara back into focus.

"I…yea…I should have told you before…look, we can stop. I should have never let this go so fa-" Thea planted a kiss on Sara to stop her from talking. As she kissed her, Thea was stroking Sara's large penis, making it get harder. After a few moments, Thea took her lips off Sara's and whispered in her ear. "Take me to the bedroom." Sara's heart starting to beat rapidly, as she took Thea by the hand and brought her to her bed, laying Thea down on her back after she took her clothes off. As Thea was laying down on her back, her naked body on full display, Sara took the rest of her own clothes off, kneeled down and starting to kiss the Thea's thighs. She moved closer to her wet, glistening vagina, with Thea making more sounds as Sara moved closer. Eventually, Sara began aggressively tonguing Thea's vagina as well as fingering it as well. This caused Thea to moan loudly.

Sara pulled back and stood up. She dragged Thea a little closer, and brought her fully erect penis up and on top of Thea's vagina. Fully erect, it looked to be about 8, maybe 9 inches in length, with the thickness to compliment it. Thea smiled nervously, because she feared it might be too big for her. But she wanted Sara to be inside her so bad. So as Sara finally began putting her dick inside Thea, she gave a small shout of shock as she felt the full length of it inside her. Thea wrapped her legs around Sara as she finally began to fuck her.

Sara grabbed Thea's waist as her fucking began to speed up. Thea felt every thrust, moaning more loudly than before. Thea began shouting "Yes! YES! Oh, fuck me! FUCK ME!" Thea's hand reached above her head to tightly grip the blanket. She wasn't how sure they have been going at it. 5 minutes? 15 minutes? No, it couldn't be. How could she survive this long and not feel Sara climax? As she was wondering this, Sara leaned down to suck on Thea's rock hard tits. After she did that for a little bit, Sara moved her hands up to Thea's back and brought her back up into the air. Thea now has bother her legs and arms wrapped around Sara as she now has to move up and down on Sara's still rock hard cock.

"You like being fucked?" Sara said.

"YES! Slap my ass!" Sara slapped Thea's ass hard enough and enough times to turn it red. Sara's fingers digged into Thea's ass as she gripped it and moved it up and down.

Sara then sat down on the bed, with Thea still on top of her. She kissed on sucked on Thea's neck and shoulder as Thea felt Sara's cock began throbbing AND her pussy began quivering.

"OOHHH! I think I'm gonna cum!" Thea screamed.

"Me too!" Sara shouted back!"

After several more thrusts, Thea came down to the base of Sara's cock just as both of them had their orgasm. Sara bit down on Thea's shoulder and Thea's eyes rolled up into her head. As Sara shot her load inside Thea, Thea's orgasm ended up all over Sara's lap and legs.

Thea seems to be out of focus and not all that responsive. So Sara moved both of them towards the middle of the bed. She put Thea on her right side, facing away from Sara. She then moved up against Thea and wrapped her arms around her in order to cuddle. Sara's cock, while still semi-hard, was rubbing right up against Thea's ass. While she still wasn't completely there, Sara could hear her whisper "Mmmm…fuck yes…"

Sara kissed Thea on her shoulder before laying her head down on the pillow and smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been just shy of 2 weeks since Thea first moved into Sara's apartment. That was when they had sex for the first, and so far only, time. After that time, they have been avoiding talking about it. Well, Sara can tell Thea wanted to talk about it, but Sara has so far managed to get out of it by always heading out to work. Sometimes having a part time job that has her working late at night can have its advantages.

Sara is used to having one night stands where she didn't have to talk about what happened. Plus, it was awkward that Thea is Oliver's younger sister. Up until recently, they had been fairly good friends. Well, as good as they can be considering their lives have usually been wrapped up in vigilante work. Sara really didn't want to ruin things with Thea, so she figured the best way to do that is ignore what happened and go back to being friends.

Anyway, it was a late night. Sara decided to go out and fight some criminals after work. She snuck up to the window of her apartment and went through it. Still in her White Canary costume, she went to get some water from the kitchen. Without looking behind her, she knew Thea was sitting there.

"Why are you up?" Sara asked.

"I think we really need to talk." Thea got up from the couch, still in her work clothes.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need some rest." Sara turned and walked towards her bedroom, deliberately trying to not look at her. But Thea got around the couch and grabbed Sara by the arm.

"Damn it! Stop and listen!" Sara stopped and turned to look at Thea. She could see that Thea was a little upset. At the sight of that, Sara completely turned around and relaxed her body. Thea let go of Sara and began to speak.

"I…we have to address our relationship. Or if we want one that's more than what we used to have? Look, I know that when it happened, we were both a little buzzed and that it was probably something that shouldn't have happened then, especially on my first day here. But I don't regret what happened. But from the way you have been acting, I fear you do."

Thea wiped away a couple of tears from her face before continuing. "I don't want to be something that you regret and hate. I want to still be connected to you. But you pushing me away, on top of what happened to me before I moved here, I just feel so shitty! I don't want to lose you like I almost lost everything!" Thea began struggling to fight back more tears, which is when Sara brought her in for a hug. Sara can feel her trembling, which made her realize that she should have talked about this instead of ignoring it.

"Thea, listen to me." Sara put her hands on Thea's arms and looked straight at her eyes. "You aren't a regret. I don't regret what happened either." Sara gave a small sigh. "The last so-called real relationship I had ended with me almost dying at sea. And my time with Nyssa back in the League was just a big mess. I guess I have isolated myself, prevented myself from getting into any real kind of romance."

Sara slid her hands down to hold Thea's hands. "But I also assumed that since we were both a little drunk, you didn't want to be with once you sobered up. I thought you might think I was just some sort of exotic experiment."

"Never. Sara, I really like you." Thea seemed to be perking up a tiny bit. "Even before what happened, I really liked you as a person and friend. After what happened, I want to be able to explore some sort of relationship beyond that. I just think we should give this a chance. If you are willing to that is."

Sara put her right hand on Thea's cheek, wiping away some leftover tears. "Of course." She then planted a kiss on Thea, which she returned. Thea put her hands on Sara's hips and Sara used her left hand to put on the small of Thea's back and pulled her in a little bit. Despite the fact that Thea was just recently in tears, the passion she has for Sara was felt in that kiss. After a few moments, Sara took her lips off of Thea's and put her forehead on Thea's as they both just stood there, eyes closed, listening to each other breathe.

"I do have to actually get up kinda early tomorrow." Sara said. "I should get some sleep. You can come into bed with me. But I will probably fall right asleep right away."

"Nothing has to happen tonight. I just want to be near you right now." Thea responded with a smile. Sara returned the smile and lead Thea into the bedroom. Both of them took off their clothes, put on some pajamas, and got under the covers. Sara did actually go to sleep pretty quick, sleeping on her left side. Thea positioned herself where she is right up against Sara. Thea wrapped herself around Sara before falling to sleep quickly as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a few days since Thea and Sara had their late night talk, and things are going a little better. They have shared some kisses, but that has strangely been that has happened. No sex yet, no groping, not even an ass slap. Both of them seem to be waiting for the other to make the first move. This is new territory for both of them. Sara hasn't really been in a relationship that could be classified as normal for a while. And for Thea, she has never been with a girl who has a penis. Neither one is sure what should happen next.

Well, it's Friday morning and both of them are getting ready for work. Before Sara got out, Thea spoke up.

"Hey, you wanna go check out a movie later tonight?" Thea asked. Sara thought for a moment and responded.

"Sure. I do get off a little early today. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking this robot action movie that just released. What do you think?"

"Sure. I get off at 6 and it's close enough for me to walk there. When do you leave work?"

"Um, I think 5:30. So, I could meet you there then?"

"Yeah! Well, I guess I'll see you then." Sara and Thea smiled before Sara got out of the car and Thea then left for work.

Thea got the tickets at the counter and waited a few minutes before Sara finally arrived. They kissed each other and then went inside the theatre.

"You want me to get some food?" Sara asked.

"No. It would get in the way." Thea said.

"Get in the way? Of movie watching?"

"Just trust me." Thea said. Sara just nodded her head and they headed to the auditorium. They got their seats all the way in the back and off to the side. Sara didn't know why, since they seemed to be the only ones in this auditorium, but Thea was insistent. They talked a little bit during the previews, getting caught up. A few more people did walk in, but they were in the middle and closer to the screen. Then the movie started to play.

They both leaned back and watched the action unfold. Thea brought the arm rest up so nothing was in between them. After a few minutes of explosions, Thea began rubbing Sara's leg. The more she rubbed, the harder Sara felt her dick getting. She now started to figure out why they were sitting where they were and why they didn't get any food. Sara kept trying to focus on the screen, not letting Thea know she knew what was going on.

Once Sara was completely hard, Thea then unzipped Sara's jeans and brought her dick out in the open. Sara took a look around to make sure no one was looking back at them. Thea then leaned down and started sucking. Sara was now starting to lose all focus on what the movie was playing. She can feel Thea's tongue wrapped around her cock, the movement of Thea's mouth going up and down. Sara's eyes started to roll back in her head and she put her hands on Thea's heads, making sure she continued sucking.

Sara was fighting back the urge to moan out loud. She can feel her dick getting ready to climax and bit her lip to suppress any sound from coming out her mouth. When she finally came, she made sure Thea kept her mouth around her cock to get everything that came out. Sara finally let go of Thea's head, as she came back up to swallow what was in her mouth, she gave a look to Sara and grinned, and went back down to lick off the leftover from Sara's dick. Despite how much came out, Sara's dick was still rock hard. The look they shared communicated everything they needed to know.

Even though the movie was only halfway through, they snuck out of the theatre and quickly got into Thea's car and rove back to the apartment. They didn't speak the entire way back, but they knew what the plan was. Once they got to the apartment door. Sara was behind Thea and started kissing and sucking her neck, and even trying to stick her hand down Thea's skirt. Smiling, Thea struggled to fight of Sara as she used her key to open the door and bring them inside. She through her stuff on the couch before Sara dragged her over to the dinner table. Sara tore off Thea's top and bra, as well as her own, and leaned her over the table, Thea's ass facing Sara.

Sara kissed Thea's back, getting lower and lower. She managed to pull off Thea's skirt and panties. She took the panties and put them in Thea's mouth. Sara then planted her face right in Thea's ass. As Thea moaned through the panties in her mouth, Sara tongued and fingered every hole Thea had, especially her asshole. She stretched it and stuck some finger in it, figuring out how tight it was. She spat in Thea's asshole, and then let some saliva drooled all over it. Sara stood up and took off her jeans and rubbed her dick. Sara spat in her hand and rubbed it on her cock.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" She grabbed Thea's hips and shoved herself in Thea's asshole. Thea gave a yelp that was only slightly muffled by her panties. Sara began thrusting back and forth at a brisk pace.

"FUCK! So tight! But you like this, don't you?" Thea nodded her head and moaned in agreement. Sara slapped Thea's ass, each slap getting a sound from Thea. Her ass was bright red, adding more pleasurable pain.

"Yes! YES! I'm coming!" Sara sped up her fucking even faster until she gave one last thrust where Sara came inside Thea's tight asshole. Both Sara and Thea each gave one last loud moan. Sara pulled out of Thea, and gave herself a few last rubs, which caused Sara's cock to cum what little it had left onto Thea's back. Sara scooped up a little bit off Thea's back, took the panties out of Thea's mouth and put her fingers in instead. Thea closed around Sara's fingers and used her tongue to wrap around them.

"You like me fucking you like that?" Thea nodded, her eyes a little glazed over from the pleasure of Sara's cock. Sara smiled and took her fingers out of Thea's mouth. Sara grabbed Thea by the neck and brought her back up from the table and got her standing. "Let's get you cleaned up now." She slapped Thea's ass again, making her yelp and bite her bottom lip. They went into the shower and cleaned each other up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been another couple of weeks since Sara and Thea last had sex. That is a little long, but again, their work schedules are pretty different. Luckily, Sara had the day off work on a Saturday, which meant that they finally had a chance to spend some quality time together. Neither one of them really had anything planned for this day, so they just put on some clothes just a little above casual. Sara threw on jeans, plain black shirt and a leather jacket. Thea put on some red leather pants and a black tank top and they started off by just doing some walking.

"I wish you didn't have to work on such a different schedule." Thea said as she hooked arms with Sara.

"There aren't a lot of normal jobs that are willing to hire someone who has been reported dead." Sara said.

"True, I guess." Thea said with a little laugh.

"So, how is your new job by the way?"

"Pretty good. It's actually easy working in government when you don't have to hide the fact that the mayor is secretly a vigilante."

"Also true." Sara said with a smile.

Both of them continued on with some casual conversation. They then came to a park with some walking trails. They decided to just explore the park for a little bit before finally choosing to sit down on one of the park benches.

Once they sat down, Thea decided to bring up the topic to Sara. "So, I don't know what your thoughts are on this, but do you think we should tell people?"

"Tell who?" Sara asked.

Thea gave her a look. "Our families! Like Oliver and your dad. Should we tell them?"

"Well, what have you told Oliver?"

"Just that I was crashing at your place until I have some more money saved up."

Sara thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I mean, my dad obviously knows about…you know. And he has for the most part been fairly supportive of my relationships. When they weren't with Oliver or with someone who could kill him without him even noticing. But I'm just not sure if now is the right time."

Thea nodded. "I think I get it. I only discovered that I could be attracted to girls and I haven't even told him that little bit of info. I'm not even sure how he would react to me dating a girl with a penis. Not that I think he would freak out or anything! I mean, you two were together so obviously you two found some way to work with it. But…oh, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry." Thea covered her bright red face.

"No need." Sara rubbed Thea's leg. "I know what you mean. Your just not ready."

"That and one other thing." Thea turned to look at Sara. "I'm not even sure I even know what to classify our relationship. I want to say that we are together, but we haven't really done anything that regular relationships do yet. We started with the sex and are only now trying to go on dates when our schedules line up."

Sara was silent for a moment before responding. "Neither one of us are exactly normal. We were both resurrected from the dead. Let's just do what comes naturally. I know I tried to not address our first encounter because I was afraid of your reaction and possible negative feelings. But let's just do things that feel natural. If that means going to fancy restaurants, that's fine. If that means we should fuck like bunnies, I'm all for that."

Thea let out a laugh and rested her head on Sara's shoulder. Sara leaned her head lightly on top of hers and they just sat there in silence for a while. Just enjoying each other's company. Watching the leaves blow in the wind and listening to some birds chirp. Eventually, they got up and walked out of the park.

As they were walking back, they came across a bookstore and decided to just walk around for a little bit. They checked out a couple of sections, pointing out books either to make a quick joke or to mention something interesting about it.

As Thea was holding a book and looking inside it, Sara approached from behind. She wrapped her arms around Thea's waist and nibble on her earlobe. Thea giggled and playfully shooed her off her ear. Sara planted little kisses on the back of Thea's neck and shoulders as she was looking in the book. Obviously, Thea couldn't focus on the book.

After a while, the both of them left the bookstore, with Sara putting one arm around Thea's waist and vice versa. They walked back to their apartment, where they simply sat down on the couch and watched some TV before finally turning in for the night.

The next morning, Sara was in the bathroom wearing her work pants and just a bra. She was straightening her hair when Thea walked in still wearing her pajamas. She rubbed her hand on Sara's back as she was busy with her hair.

Sara finally spoke up. "You know, I think I might just go in long enough to quit."

"What? Why?" Thea asked in surprise.

"I would much rather work somewhere as a janitor or some shit than work in a store with a jackass as a boss." Sara turned to Thea. "Besides, I want to be able to spend some more time with you. Maybe we can do some other experiments." Sara kissed Thea, moved her tongue around.

Thea pushed her away for a moment. "Well, don't quit today. Just turn in your 2 weeks notice. That way, I can have time to properly plan a celebration after your last day." Thea gave a grin as she said that last part.

"A celebration? Well, I can't wait to see what you have in mind for something like that." Thea brought Sara back in to kiss some more. She then bit and lightly pulled on Sara' bottom lip. Sara responded by digging her nails in Thea's ass, leaving scratch marks on her ass cheek.

Sara then went back to the bedroom to get her work shirt. As she walked out the apartment and waved good-bye, Thea watched her with love and lust in her eyes, all ready planning for her celebration with Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara got out of the elevator and slowly walked towards her apartment. She has finally finished her last day of work. She doesn't know what she will do in the long-term, but she doesn't really care right now. She is dead tired from working so many all day shifts in a row. It's Friday night, and she just wants to go home.

She got her key out of her jeans pocket and opened the door. Thea was standing near the fridge, wearing a sports bra and tight booty shorts, drinking some water.

"Yay! Your finally done!" Thea smiled as she saw Sara try to smile back.

"Fuck yea I am." Sara took off her work shirt and jeans right in the middle of the living room, just standing in her bra and compression underwear. "What's up?"

"Got off work early, just finished some laundry. Which is why this is what I am wearing." Thea turned her back to Sara to grab her phone on the counter and began doing some stuff on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now." Sara licked her lips as she silently stared at Thea's ass. She felt herself all ready getting hard just by looking. Her fatigue seemed to have completely disappeared. She felt herself as she walked towards Thea, who still had her back to her.

She wrapped her arms around Thea, groping Thea's breasts from behind. Thea giggled, brining her hand to run through Sara's hair. Sara began kissing and sucking on Thea's neck, and rubbing her cock in between her ass cheeks.

"You are certainly feeling better." Thea laughed, breathing deeply. She put both of her hands on top of Sara's which were still groping and squeezing her chest. She felt Sara grow longer against her ass. Just thinking about it instantly got her soaking wet.

Sara stuck her fingers down Thea's shorts and began fingering her soaked pussy. Thea then began rubbing herself along the length of Sara's now rock hard cock. The two of them are taking very quick and short breaths as the two of them play chicken, waiting for the other to make the first move.

After several minutes of them groping and grinding on each other, Sara finally decided to take charge. Sara pushed Thea downwards, her upper body pressed against the counter. Sara pulled Thea's shorts down and off. Sara dropped down, spread Thea's ass open, and began to eat her out. This caused Thea to shout out in surprise and even began to tremble from the physical sensation of the experience. Sara spat in her asshole, tongued her, and smacked Thea's ass until it was shining red.

Sara finally stood up, grabbed Thea's waist, and went full force inside Thea's ass.

"FUCK! FUCK, YES! FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!" Thea clenched her fists as she felt the full length of Sara's cock inside her body. Even though it was all ready red, Sara continued to slap and scratch Thea's ass, leaving hand prints on her body. Sara leaned forward and sucked and bit Thea's neck and shoulder. Thea cried out in pain, but wanted the pain to continue.

This part went on for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Sara grabbed Thea by the neck and brought stood her up. She turned Thea so that they were facing each other and then asserted herself onto her. She stuck her tongue inside Thea's mouth and dug her nails in her ass. She then threw her onto the tile floor and dropped down with her. She opened Thea's legs, pulled her towards her, and then proceeded to fuck Thea right in her soaked, tender pussy. Sara leaned over Thea, her hands pressed against the ground as she plowed her little slut. Thea wrapped her legs around Thea and wrapped her arms around Sara's body, scratching Sara's back and digging her nails in her skin. Both of them were shouting out in pain and pleasure, their noises echoing throughout the apartment. After what felt like forever, the two of them could feel Sara's cock approaching the big climatic finish.

While Sara's cock exploded everything it had inside Thea's body, Thea squirted and climaxed as well. Thea's bodily juices went all over the two of them, as well as got all over the tile floor. Sara's bodily fluids stayed inside of Thea, but a little of it was beginning to leak out of Thea's pussy, which was completely drenched at this point. Sara dropped to the ground and rolled on her back, physically exhausted from the entire experience.

After several minutes passed, Sara finally sat up and looked over at Thea. She appeared to be completely unconscious, her eyes closed and she was breathing ver slowly. Everything surrounding her pussy and thighs was covered in fluids and cum. Sara smiled, lightly kissed her on the lips, and picked her and walked the two of them towards the bedroom. She sat her down, took off her sports bra and laid her down on her back on the bed. Sara then went towards the shower and cleaned herself off.

When she came back to the bedroom, she brought a cloth to wipe off the excess liquid off of Thea's body. She decided to flip her body over onto her front. Her ass was still very red from Sara pounding and smacking it over and over again. She adjusted Thea's head so that she could breath. While Thea was on top of the sheets, Sara got underneath the sheets and then went to sleep.

It was the middle of the night when Sara opened her eyes. She really didn't want to, but she just couldn't seem to stay asleep. She looked underneath the covers and saw that she was rock hard. This erection is going to bother her all night unless she does something about it.

She looked over to see Thea was still asleep. She was still on top of the covers, laying on her front with her naked ass in plain sight. Her head was facing away from Sara, fast asleep, with her arms tucked under the top her head is resting on.

Sara was really feeling the urge to fuck Thea right now. But she is asleep! It felt weird to fuck someone who isn't even awake. Granted, this isn't date rape, and they just had some rough sex less than 24 hours ago. But still, it felt weird she was considering this.

She looked back down at her dick, which was rock hard and throbbing, ready for more action. Unless she gets rid of it now, it is only going to keep her up all night. She got up and moved over onto Thea. She sat on her, sitting herself where her dick was poking Thea's ass. It didn't appear that she was waking up or anything. She gently grabbed and massaged Thea's gorgeous ass. Sara could swear that this caused Thea, who was still asleep, to moan in pleasure. After a few moments, Sara spat on her hand, and stroked her cock. She spread Thea's ass wide open, and slowly pushed herself back into Thea's asshole.

This time there was no doubt about, she did hear Thea moan as Sara stuck her cock in her asshole, all the way down to the base. Sara bit her bottom lip to suppress any sound she might make. She began to slowly fuck Thea's surprisingly still tight asshole. The physical nirvana of fucking a sleeping Thea caused her body to tremble and shiver, trying to contain herself from waking her up. Her dick throbbed inside Thea, yet she wasn't even close to finish.

She fucked Thea for far longer than she thought she could. Her grip tightened around Thea's waist. With her mind turned off, Sara only felt pleasure as she continued to penetrate her sleeping slut. Eventually, the moment happened and she climaxed in Thea's ass once again.

Most of it was inside of her, but when Sara pulled out her cock, her dick squirted and dripped cum all over Thea's back. Sara sat on top of Thea, breathing slowly and deeply. She got off of Thea, positioned herself where she could kiss and lick the cum off of Thea's back. Still asleep, Thea, turned her back to Sara and rested on her side. Sara wrapped her arms around Thea and pulled her towards herself. Thea rubbed her still bright red and sore ass against Sara's semi-hard cock. Sara tightened her grip around Thea's body and kissed her neck as she went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thea slowly opened her eyes as she felt the glow of the warm sun on her face. She brought her backwards and felt Sara's ass and legs pressed up against her. She lightly moved her hand up and down Sara's thigh, feeling the skin of the woman who loves her and loves to fuck her brains out.

She slowly pulled Sara's arm off of her and raised herself upwards. She winced as she put the full weight of her body on her ass as she sat on the bed, her feet touching the floor. It hurt to put pressure on her ass. But she still found some sort of pleasure from it as well. She slowly stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She went over to the closet and pulled out a small chest that she kept secret for about 2 weeks now.

As Thea brought the chest over to the bed, Sara woke up and stretched her arms as she slowly sat up on the bed. "Hey babe." Sara smiled.

"Hey yourself." Thea gave a mischievous smile. "So, I know quitting a job isn't exactly a reason to celebrate. But I love you and I want to use the time to express my love for you."

"Did you just say you loved me?" Sara asked. As Sara brought herself over to sit on the edge of the bed, Thea walked over to her. She grabbed Sara's thighs as she leaned downwards so that her face as level with Sara's.

"Yes I did. I love you Sara." She smiled, which was returned by Sara.

"I love you Thea." The two of them kissed with gentle passion. Thea pulled away and walked back to the foot of the bed to the chest. Sara got up and followed Thea to discover what the importance of this chest is.

"I figure that we can use some toys." Thea said.

"Oh really?" Sara grabbed Thea from behind, wrapped her arms around her waist. Thea grinned as she felt Sara getting harder. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not a lot, but let's take a look." Thea opened up the chest to show Sara what was inside. "First of all, I want you to use this on me." Thea brought out a flogger whip and gave it to Sara.

"Are you sure?" Sara held the flogger in both of her hands as she looked at Thea's ass. "Aren't you sore?"

"Oh fuck yes." Thea put her hand on Sara's cheek. "But I like the pain." She kissed Sara and moved her tongue inside Sara's mouth. Sara played with Thea's tongue and then smacked Thea's ass, causing her to shout out. She smiled and winked at Sara, who licked her lips.

"Also, I got a couple of these." Thea pulled out a couple of butt plugs. "We don't have to use them today. Also, they come with their own little remotes that cause them to vibrate while they are inside."

"Fuck! I want to use one of those on myself." Sara said.

"Well then, let's put one of those over there." She tossed one of the plugs with the remote onto the bed. "Here are the last couple of things I thought we might use." Thea finally brought out a ball gag and some handcuffs.

"You certainly came prepared." Sara pulled Thea towards her, digging her nails into her ass cheeks and sucking on Thea's Neck. Thea giggled as she submitted herself to Sara. She grabbed Sara's cock and stroked it. She felt her get harder in her hand while she felt Sara switch from sucking to gently biting her neck and scraping her teeth along Thea's skin.

Sara pulled away. "Put that plug in my ass." Sara bent forwards over the bed, her elbows resting on the mattress. Thea grabbed the plug, but before she inserted it, she decided to do a little something. Thea dropped to her knees, spread Sara's ass wide open, and buried her face into Sara's asshole.

"Fuck yes! Eat me slut!" Sara moaned as she felt Thea stick her tongue inside her ass and moved it around inside her body. Thea put the plug down on the floor as she used one hand to finger herself and the other to grab onto Sara's cock and stroked it as she ate her out. She could feel it throb, could feel it get bigger and longer the more she dug her face inside Sara.

After a while, Thea finally pulled back and stood back up. She took the plug, played with it by poking and prodding Sara's asshole. Thea finally shoved it inside, making sure it stayed inside Sara.

"All right. Want me to hold onto this?" Thea held the remote that causes the butt plug to vibrate inside her.

"Oh no." Sara grabbed the remote from Thea's hand. "I'll be in charge of that today. Today I am making you my little bitch."

"Oh yea?" Thea grinned and grabbed Sara's waist. "You gonna fuck your slutty little bitch?"

"Fuck yes." Sara bit and pulled on Thea's bottom lip. When she let go, she turned Thea around and used the handcuffs on Thea. She brought Thea's hands behind her back and locked her wrists together. "But this time, I'm REALLY gonna get rough with you."

"You better fuck my fucking brains out." Thea was all ready getting wet just by the mere excitement of what might happen.

"Oh, trust me. I will. But I don't want you to make a sound this time, so let me put this on." Sara grabbed the ball gag and put it on Thea. With the ball inside Thea's mouth, she is unable to make any sound that isn't a moan or very muffled shout. "Now, let's move to the next room."

Sara grabbed the butt plug remote and flogger and pulled Thea into the next room and brought her to the kitchen table. She bent Thea forward on the table, her hard tits pressed against the wood. Sara stepped backwards and held tight onto the flogger in her hand. She moved it in the air and then brought it down on Thea's all ready red, sore ass.

Thea tried to make a sound, but the ball gag muffled it. But that didn't mean she didn't liked it. Sara continued to use the flogger, using it to send pain and pleasure throughout Thea's body. Thea felt every sensation she hoped to feel. Sara watched as Thea's pussy began squirting all over the floor, her body juices dripping down her thighs and legs.

Sara continued on for many minutes, each flog causing more pain and pleasure than the last. Sara eventually stopped and let the flogger drop to the floor. She moved towards Thea, stroking herself as she mentally prepared to fuck like she never fucked before. She tightly gripped Thea's waist as she shoved her enormous cock back inside Thea's ass. While inside her, Sara used one hand to grab the plug remote and turned the vibration mode on. She immediately felt the sensation in her own ass, with Sara closing her eyes and moaning out loud as she felt the physical sensation wash over her. She managed to get herself concentrated as she put the remote down and and began fucking her submissive, beautiful girlfriend.

Every moan and noise Thea tried to make was muffled but every noise Sara made was very loud and clear. The sensation of being inside Thea along with the plug vibrating in her own ass made Sara hornier than she ever was in her entire life. Her nails dug into Thea, first into her waist and ass cheeks. But Sara quickly dragged her nails all over Thea's back and dug her nails into every place she could. Sara felt herself cum in Thea's ass, but she continued fucking Thea hard and fast. She could all ready tell that she is going to end up cumming inside Thea more than once.

She pulled Thea off the table, her hands holding Thea up by holding and tightly squeezing her breasts. From the little Sara could hear from Thea, she was overwhelmed by all the sensation Sara was causing. She dug her nails into Thea's chest, scratching her skin. They went on for some time before Sara felt herself cum again. This time, Thea joined, as her pussy once again squirted all over them and the floor.

Even though the plug was still vibrating, Sara stood still, her cock still fully erect and inside Thea, and was breathing ver heavily. She could hear Thea breathing through her nose, her muffled moaning indicating that she wanted even more.

"I'm not quite done. I'm not done fucking my little bitch." Sara bit down on Thea's shoulder, leaving bite marks. She turned Thea around and sucked all over Thea's breasts. She also left bite marks all over Thea's chest. Eventually, Sara threw her onto the ground, her face looking up at the ceiling. Thea remained on the ground, her eyes closed shut. Sara spat on Thea's face and then licked saliva all over Thea's face. She rubbed Thea's pussy and used the pre-cum of her cock to get her fingers wet and rubbed her soaked finger all over Thea's face.

She pulled Thea closer and shoved her cock inside, this time through her pussy. This time, Thea's moan was much more audible. Thea wrapped her legs around Sara as she went in raw and hard, her balls slamming against Thea with every other motion. Sara dug her nails in even more as she gripped onto Thea's hips and the sides of her stomach.

Thea's squirting was causing even more of her bodily fluids to spray all over them. She could feel Thea tremble and shake the longer they continued. Sara came for a third time, but she didn't stop. Her cum ended up leaking out of Thea's pussy every time Sara pulled backwards before shoving herself back in.

The entire event, from the moment they brought the chest out, lasted for hours. This is the longest either one of them have fucked anyone. Both of them were only aware of the sweet pain and the overwhelming physical pleasure of the experience. Sara felt herself getting ready climax for a fourth and final time. But it was a while before the ultimate moment finally happened.

With one last shove inside Thea's soaked body, her cock exploded every last bit of cum Sara could produce. After Sara turned her butt plug off, she was able to fully concentrate on her surroundings and looked down on Thea. Her eyes were rolled back into her head; her breathing was all through the nose. Bite marks were all over her chest and shoulders. Her entire pussy was soaked, her legs covered in juices that came out of both of them. She was laying on a ground covered with cum and other bodily juices. She unwrapped her legs as Sara pulled her cock out of Thea.

Sara stood up and reached back and pulled the plug out of her body. She got on the floor and laid down next to Thea, laying on her side. "You are fucking amazing. I love you and everything you have done for me. For us." Thea made a sound that sounded like she was over-joyed to hear Sara say that.

"I am going to go get the shower ready. It might take a little while. In the meantime, I am going to give you one last gift of my own." She turned on her side, her back facing Sara. She took the plug and inserted it in Thea's ass. Sara turned the vibration mode on and took the remote with her as she headed to the bedroom. Thea moaned and laughed as she bent her knees towards her chest. It took a few minutes, but when Sara returned, the ground was covered with even more of Thea's cum. She took the plug out of Thea, took the handcuffs and removed the ball gag. Sara placed her hand on Thea's cheek. Thea placed her hand on top of Sara's and the two of them simply stared lovingly into each other's eyes. They eventually got off of the ground and cleaned themselves.

It was evening when Sara returned back to the apartment that Saturday night. She put on some jeans and a jacket and went out for a while. She brought dinner home, which Thea noticed when she came and stood in the bedroom doorway, wearing her pajamas.

"What did you get?" Thea leaned her shoulder against the doorway.

"Just some Chinese. Hungry?" Sara held up the bag.

"Fuck yes. I'm just going to go wash up first." Thea turned around and headed to the bathroom. Sara took her jacket off and put it on the coatrack next to the door. She felt the inside of her jacket pocket, making sure the real reason she went out is secretly secure. When Thea returned, Sara sat down on the couch, with Thea laying down and resting her head on Sara's lap. The two of them ate their food while watching TV before eventually heading off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been a few months since Sara and Thea's celebration. When it came to their sex lives, Thea has become a very horny submissive who gets off on feeling pain while fucking. Sara is just as horny and the more dominant one. But outside of their sex lives, they seem to be pretty equal and cooperative. They obviously respect each other and deeply love one another.

The two of them were out grocery shopping on a lazy Sunday. Sara just threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt while Thea put in a little more effort. A polka dot t-shirt and a knee length skirt. The two of them were the only ones in this particular aisle.

"Do you think we need some pudding mix?" Thea asked while holding the basket with their groceries.

"If you know how to make it." Sara was standing next to Thea, both of her hands in the pouch of her sweatshirt.

Thea continued rummaging through the shelve. Sara took one hand out of her pouch, the one that was holding onto a small remote. She pressed a button and watched Thea's reaction. She gave out a small shout and stumbled backwards into Sara' open arm.

Thea bit down on her bottom lip, smiling and closing her eyes as she felt the vibration sensation in her asshole. Sara secretly sucked on on Thea's neck.

"Mmmm babe. You have some big balls." Thea said.

"You should know. They were in your mouth last night." Sara nibbled on Thea's ear, who giggled. Sara eventually let go of Thea and turned the plug off as they rounded the corner out of the aisle. The two of them got in line to pay for their groceries.

Thea was putting their items on the belt for them to be scanned. The cashier woman asked "Would you like to make a donation to the March of Dimes?"

"Not today." Thea rummaged through her purse getting some money out. Sara looked on and pressed the button on the remote again. Thea almost let out a yelp, but bit down on her lip to stop the noise from coming out. Thea tried holding back a wide smile as she gave the cashier her card for her to scan. Thea used one hand to tightly grip the edge of the table.

Thea took her card back and took the grocery bag and the two headed towards the exit. Thea was moving carefully, trying to not bring attention to herself. Watching her like this caused Sara to get hard, her cock beginning to poke at her sweatpants. Once they got outside the store, Sara turned the plug off. Thea looked back to Sara and looked at her erection. She looked back up at Sara, gave her a wink before turning her head back forward as they walked to their car.

Thea put the bag in the backseat and the two of them got in the car. Instead of putting her seatbelt on, Thea reached her hand over to Sara's crotch.

"Look at you! So horny all ready." Thea gave a small laugh as Sara smiled watching Thea's hand go into her sweatpants and stroke her cock.

Sara pulled her sweatpants down inside the car and held her own cock in her hand. "Give it a taste." Sara smiled as Thea turned her body towards Sara and leaned her head over to begin sucking Sara's cock. Sara closed her eyes as she felt Thea's lips go all the way down to the base of her cock. Thea used one hand to play and squeeze her balls while wrapping her tongue around her rock hard dick.

Sara lifted her eyes open and took the remote out one last time and turned it on. Thea's moans were muffled by Sara's cock, but she still felt every vibration coming from her asshole. Sara didn't even need to look to know that Thea's pussy all ready had cum dripping down her legs. Sara squeezed Thea's ass, spanking it multiple times. Each slap causing some sort of noise from Thea's full mouth. The final slap ended with Sara digging her nails into Thea's covered ass.

Thea still managed to continuing sucking Sara's cock. Their car sat in the parking lot for a full 15 minutes, Thea causing Sara to throb and get tense in preparation for what is to happen. Sara let out short, quick yelps the closer she came to climax. And when it finally happened, Sara's moan filled the car as quickly as her cock filled Thea's mouth with her cum. She swallowed and licked the cum that dripped down Sara's cock. When Thea finally looked up at Sara, her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and slow.

Thea grabbed the little remote from Sara and turned it off. She used a finger to scoop up some last cum and sucked it off her fingers. She smiled at Sara, pulling her sweatpants back up, and drove them back to their apartment.

Later that evening, the two of them were back in their apartment. Thea was sitting at the kitchen table, doing some work on her laptop. Sara was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed in a pair of sweatpants and a bra. She was holding a little box in her hand, mulling her thoughts over in her head.

She had been trying to come up with a way to make what she is about to do a little grander. Thea deserved that. But she also knows that the both of them have had more than their fair shares of big events and situations that became overwhelming. So perhaps just doing it small and simple is the best way to go. She put the little box in her sweatpants pocket and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Thea still sat down at the kitchen table. She changed out of her day clothes and was now just wearing some tight black yoga pants and a white tank top. Sara opened up the fridge, and as she did that, Thea got up and walked over.

"What are you getting?" Thea asked.

"A beer. Want one?"

"Sure." Sara handed Thea a beer as she jumped up and sat on top of the counter. Both of them took a sip and just stayed in that little area in the kitchen.

"Something on your mind?" Thea put her drink down.

"Yea." Sara took a few steps forward. Thea opened her legs up a little as Sara pressed her waist against the edge of the counter. She put her hands on Thea's thighs. "I love you Thea. I mean, I REALLY love you." Thea smiled and grabbed Sara's hands which were still on her thighs. "For a long time, I didn't really think I can ever really love anyone as much as I love you now. We've known each other forever but I am only now realizing what those feelings mean."

"I don't know what to say here." Thea gave a slightly nervous laugh. "I really love you too Sara."

"I know. Which is why I went and got this." Sara put her hand in her pocket and brought out the little box she had for a while. Thea put both of her hands over her mouth when Sara opened it up, revealing the bright ring inside. "I know this isn't probably what you had in mind, but I figured small and intimate was always best. So, Thea…you want to get married?" Sara asked.

"Yes! A billion times yes!" A tear rolled down Thea's face as she used her hands to bring Sara close and embrace her in a passionate kiss. Thea's legs wrapped around Sara's waist as Sara wrapped her arms around Thea. Sara's hands went underneath Thea's top, grabbing and groping her breasts. Thea threw her shirt off and ripped Sara's bra off. Thea got off from the counter and she started licking and suck on Sara's hard tits. Sara bit down on her lip as she felt her cock get rock hard in her sweatpants.

After a few moments, Thea pulled back up and pulled down Sara's sweatpants, followed by her own yoga pants. Thea practically pushed Sara down on her back onto the floor. Thea sat on top of Sara, stroking her cock. Thea pulled herself up as she grabbed Sara's cock and got it to go inside her glistening pussy. Thea began bouncing up and down, Sara grabbing onto Thea's waist as she laid back and let Thea be in control. Some time passed as they continued fucking, Sara on her back and Thea bouncing up and down, arching her back. Eventually, Thea leaned forward as she fucked Sara, the two of them kissing as Sara's cock throbbed inside Thea.

Thea's face was right next to Sara's when the climax happened. Everything burst inside Thea's pussy, bodily liquids dripping out of Thea and down onto Sara's lap and the kitchen floor. The two of them moaned, laughed a little bit, and continued to make out, celebrating this tremendous occasion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara woke up by herself a week after proposing to Thea. Her hand moved around the part of the bed where Thea normally is. Sara rubbed her eyes and threw the bed sheet off of her. She grabbed the nearest pair of basketball shorts and bra and walked out of the bedroom.

Thea was in the kitchen, standing at the counter on her laptop. She had a towel wrapped around her but her hair was bone dry. She didn't seem to take notice of Sara coming out of the bedroom and approaching her from behind. Sara wrapped her arms around Thea's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Looking at plane ticket prices." Thea replied.

"What for?"

"Well, I've been doing some thinking." Thea shoved her computer away and turned to look at Sara, holding her hands. "I want to get married. SO MUCH." Sara smiled at that. "But I don't want to go through the whole planning of a wedding. I don't actually want to invite people."

"This sounds like something I should be saying, not you."

"I know, it's strange to hear this from me." Thea admitted. "But that's how I feel. So, I was looking at tickets for a plane to Las Vegas. We can go there and just get married like that." Thea tightened her grip on Sara's hands. "I want you. All to myself. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish, but I want to do this. I can take a personal day this Friday and we can fly there in the morning, get married in the afternoon, and maybe do some honeymoon stuff in a dirty motel that night and all day Saturday." Thea gave a shy grin. "If that's what you want, I mean."

Sara gave a big smile. "Anything you want is what I want." Thea gave a great big smile, wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Sara slid her hands under Thea's towel and around her waist, bringing her pelvis closer to hers. The two stood there, sharing an intense kiss, before Thea put a finger on Sara's lips.

"I'm going to hop into the shower. I could use some help getting my back and other tough to reach spots." Thea stuck her hand down Sara's shorts and began rubbing her already semi-hard cock.

Sara grinned. "I'm right behind you." With her hand still in her shorts, Thea lead Sara to the bathroom where they took off their clothing and stepped into the hot shower.

As the hot water rain downed on them, the women got their het and first started putting shampoo in their hair. After that, Sara grabbed some soap and began going over Thea's body. She started down below with her calves and worked her way up her thighs. Thea positioned herself where her hands were against a wall. Sara moved her way a little more upwards.

She stopped to play with Thea's ass. So tight and firm, she squeezed it and stuck her finger in Thea's asshole. Sara finally gave in and put her face inside Thea's ass. Thea let out a moan as Sara tongued and squeezed her ass as water continued to drip down their bodies.

Sara pulled her face out and continued up Thea's body. Thea got her hands off the wall and got her elbows just above her head. Sara was directly behind Thea, her cock poking and rubbing itself against Thea. Sara's hands were using the soap to wash Thea's front, including her chest.

Sara rubbed Thea's boobs, feeling her hard tits with her fingers. She started squeezing and playing with them as well. Thea pushed her ass against Sara, rubbing herself against Sara's rock hard cock.

They let the water rush over them, washing the soap off their bodies, before Sara moved around and turned the water off. They got out of the shower, and they were making out. Sara sat down on the toilet and Thea got on Sara's lap and had her pussy slide down Sara's cock. For a minute, Thea just sat there, making out with Sara. She then started moving up and down, Sara's nails digging into Thea's back.

They continued for several more minutes before the two of them climaxed at the same time. They moaned and held each other close as Sara filled Thea with her seed. They two smiled and made out more.

Friday morning arrived, 8:30 AM to be specific. As they put on matching jeans and tank tops, they finished gathering their suitcases together.

"Got the tickets?" Sara asked.

"Yep". Thea responded. "And the motel room is booked. And I scouted one of those places that lets you get married right away."

"All right. Sounds like we are good to go." Sara followed Thea to the door of their apartment. Before Thea touched the door knob, she stopped and turned around to face Sara. For a moment, she just stared. But then a smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god! We're getting married!" Sara responded with her own smile and put her suitcase down to grab Thea. They shared a passionate kiss before they finally gathered everything and headed out to the airport. They were both slightly overwhelmed by the excitement of what they are finally about to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't a bad motel room. Sara and Thea looked around as they entered their temporary home for the next couple of nights. A bed, a desk, TV, and a mini kitchen. Which mainly consisted of a mini fridge, a sink, and a microwave. But still, nicer than expected. Oh, and also a bathroom in the bedroom.

They put their suitcases on the bed and began unpacking. "So, it's about 1 o'clock now." Thea said looking at her watch. She turned to her right to put some clothes in the little dresser. "I brought my own little dress from home, so we don't really need to go and get anything. Any ideas of what you want to do?"

"Oh, I think I can come up with something." Sara approached Thea from behind, hugging her and pushing her hard dick against her ass, poking through both of their jeans. Thea giggled, but pushed Sara off of her.

"Be patient! We have all day tomorrow to do celebrate." Thea gave her a grin as she went back to her suitcase. Sara turned around and went to close the blinds. As she did, Thea shouted.

"FUCK!"

"What is it?" Sara turned around.

"I forgot to bring my birth control. Plus, I'm realizing just now that I forgot to take a pill this morning." Thea pinched her forehead and sat down on the bed, leaning forward.

Sara walked over and took a seat next to her, rubbing her hand on Thea's back. "It's not the end of the world."

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly the 'pulling-out' type." Thea gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, yea." Sara went into thinking mode for a moment. "But, maybe this is a sign that maybe…we could…start a family?"

Thea sat back up, looking at Sara in confusion. "Are you telling me you want a kid? You-Sara Lance?"

"What's so hard to believe?" Sara asked.

"Well, forgive me, but after you showed back up after being presumed dead for years, I didn't think you would put much stock in having such a long term investment."

Sara gave an admitting shrug. "Well, you are kind of right. I didn't for a long time. But then again, I didn't think I would ever find myself married to anyone. But here I am, in Las Vegas, getting ready to elope to the sexiest, most amazing woman." Sara smiled at Thea. "So…yea. Yea! Why not?"

Thea put one hand on Sara's face and gave her a soft, yet passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Sara thought she might as well bring something else up as well.

"I should also mention that I have sort of been trying to find ways to get some money." Thea was still listening. "While you have been at work, I have been sort of writing this book…a kind of romance book."

Thea put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Sara let her finish it out. Afterwards, Thea asked "Are you serious? Sara the assassin as a romance writer?"

"Well, it isn't so much romance in the traditional sense, but rather romance in the more…physical sense?"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you write porn?" Thea asked.

"Well, it's more like porn than those fifty shades books. But, I guess. I met with a couple publishers and I got a call the other day, one of them saying they are interested."

"That's great! But why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because one, you would laugh. Which you did." Thea shrugged as Sara continued. "But two, I didn't think this was going to happen. And I didn't want you to think that I failed at something. I didn't want to ruin whatever vision you have of me in your head."

"You told me that you were going to quit your old job, so why was this different?"

"Because it was on my own terms. Plus, unlike that job, this book thing is something I actually care about. So, I guess I didn't want you to think I was someone who couldn't achieve anything great."

"There is no way that will ever happen. First of all, you got me." Thea pointed to herself. "I mean, I'm pretty fucking great!" Sara gave a small giggle. Thea then moved herself where she was sitting on Sara's lap, her hands wrapped around Sara's neck as she stared into her eyes. "Secondly, I just would never end up seeing you as any kind of failure. I mean yes, the Legends aren't active anymore. But you were a fighter long before them. You helped save the city multiple times. You will always be my hero."

Thea gave the kind of smile one could only give another when they are truly in love. They embraced each other for another passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, pulling each other closer together. Sara leaned down on her back with Thea on top, still making out. Just when Sara tried to take things further, Thea broke off.

"You still have to wait you know!"

"Such a tease." They both laughed as they cuddled each other on the bed and just turned on the TV to kill some time.

A few hours later, Sara was standing in front of the bed, getting ready. She decided to wear a long, orange sundress while wearing only compression underwear underneath to help keep her cock in check. Thea was getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Almost ready?" Sara asked.

"Just a second." Sara grabbed her wallet as Thea finally stepped out, When Sara looked at her, she was stunned. Thea was wearing this purple and black dress that barely covered her ass and had a small white flower behind her ear. She did her make-up in a way that seemed to make her face glow. It might not seem like much, but Sara was amazed,

"You look absolutely amazing." Sara said.

Thea walked over and took Sara's hands and just held them for a moment. "You don't look so bad yourself." The two of them just took each other's looks in for a few moments. Finally, they decided it was time to get to the rental car and head off to get eloped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had gotten dark by the time Sara and Thea arrived at the Chapel. When they stepped foot inside, they realized how cliché this whole thing was. Getting eloped in Las Vegas, at night, officiated by an Elvis impersonator. Everything about this screamed cheesy sitcom episode. But honestly, neither one of them gave a damn about how it all looked. They knew how they felt for each other and didn't want to waste time.

They got to the alter and their Elvis for the night did his usual thing. Neither one of them could fully focus on what he was saying, they were too busy looking at each other, trying to contain whatever urges they had. They heard him conclude and they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. They laughed and giggled all the way out of the building. They spent a little bit of time inside a casino. But they quickly got back to their room so that they could start celebrating.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Sara lunged towards Thea and pulled her towards herself. Her tongue began dominating Thea's mouth, who dug her nails into Sara as much as she could. After a few minutes, Sara used her hands to get her sundress to fall to the floor, exposing her naked breasts and her barely covered cock. Thea sucked and played with Sara's tits, which only made Sara harder. Thea turned around and began grinding her ass up against Sara, pulling the top part of her own dress down. She took Sara's hands and made her squeeze her breasts.

"Stop fucking teasing me. We're married!" Sara playfully complained.

"I just want to make sure your fully excited." Thea said with a grin on her face. She pulled away to pull her dress completely off. Sara took off the last little bit of clothing and pushed Thea down on the bed.

"Well, if you're going to do that, then I might as well get you ready too." Sara grabbed Thea by the legs and pulled her pussy to the edge of the bed. Sara got on her knees and began eating her new wife out.

Thea threw her hands back on the bed, gripping the sheets. Her legs rested on Sara and wrapped around her as much as she could. "FUCK YES!" Thea yelled out as she felt Sara use her tongue to make Thea squirt and drip. "Make me cum babe!" It took minutes before Thea drenched Sara's face in her cum. When Sara looked up at Thea's face, she smiled devilishly as she then started fingering Thea.

This made her moan and scream even louder, causing the sheet to become drenched. The longer it lasted, the more came out of Thea and onto Sara. After a while, Sara stood up and used Thea's cum to lubricate her cock by stroking it.

"I want you. I NEED you in me!" Thea begged, rubbing herself for her new wife to penetrate her.

"Don't worry. I'll fuck you good!" She grinned as she grabbed Thea's waist and ram herself into Thea. With a moan, Thea laid back as Sara fucked Thea's pussy with new intensity and focus. After a rhythm got established, Sara got Thea's legs to rest on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Thea's legs.

"Fuck! MOTHERFUCK!" Sara yelled out as she kept slamming herself against Thea's soaked pussy.

"Cum in me babe! I want you to fill me with your cum!" Thea screamed. And just like magic, it happened instantly. Thea's body shivered as she felt Sara unload the largest amount of cum in her womb.

But Sara didn't give Thea much time to process as she immediately flipped her over and started to eat Thea's ass. More moans escaped Thea's mouth as Sara used her tongue and finger to get her wife's asshole ready for her cock. After a couple of minutes, she made Thea get on her hands and knees as she put her cock in Thea's asshole.

Sara fucked Thea even harder, which neither one thought possible. Sara leaned forward and use her hands to grab onto Thea's breasts underneath. It didn't take long for both to cum at the same time. Thea collapsed onto the bed as she once again felt Sara fill her body. Sara pulled out and let cum squirt out all over Thea's back. She licked it off her wife's body, sucking and kissing on as much skin as she could.

When she was done, she turned Thea onto her back and the two made out for a while, processing the fact that they are now bound together forever.

The next day was filled with Sara and Thea fucking each other until they collapsed onto each other. On Sunday, they returned home to begin their lives as newly-weds. Thea continued her work in government while Sara finally secured a deal to publish erotica.

A few years passed as they lived their new lives together. One morning, when Thea was in the kitchen, Sara approached from behind and hugged her and kissed and sucked on her neck. Sara's hands rubbed Thea's stomach, which was now starting to show. Thea turned around and made out with Sara, their child in between them. New life was beginning, and the two of them couldn't be any happier.


End file.
